Repercussions of the Truth
by AndromedaMarine
Summary: Pepper sniffed. "I thought, ‘Oh God – I won’t know what to do without him. He’s all I have; the only person I’ve ever really loved. God, don’t let him leave me again.’" Sequel to "Difference Between Stepping and Falling in Love." COMPLETE!
1. Equilibrium

**Repercussions of the Truth**

**Author's Note: Please read "The Difference Between Stepping and Falling in Love" first; plotline will be clearer.**

_Equilibrium_

One week after his epic battle with Obadiah Stane Tony Stark seemed to forget his words to Pepper. He had anything but forgotten. The four small words he'd whispered to his assistant flowed constantly through his mind. The loudest music, the deepest bass, the highest pitch couldn't block it out and silence screamed at him. To keep his mind busy he tinkered with the cars and the suit – anything to forget – which he couldn't.

Jarvis constantly reminded Tony to get up, stretch, and eat; he only saw Pepper when he wandered upstairs and hadn't spoken to her since the press conference. He avoided eye contact because he didn't want to see the rejection he knew was there – surely she hadn't meant her response to his half-witted rambling. He didn't speak to her because he was scared that if he said anything he'd hurt her.

She caught his arm as he began to descend the stairs into the workshop, pulling him back. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," he argued, but didn't move to dislodge her grip. He still refused to look at her.

"Bullshit," she snapped. "You haven't said a word to me since that stupid press conference, _Ironman._ What's wrong with you?"

His muscle tensed and Pepper could tell Tony didn't want to say anything further.

"Anthony Edward Stark," she said dangerously, asserting her control over his life. "What is wrong with you?"

"For as long as I can remember two people kept me sane. Obadiah and my mother. When she died it was just Stane. I felt I had that balance back when you started working for me. Seven years without a problem – and I just lost my father all over again with Stane's betrayal. Obi was like a dad after my parents passed. All I have is you, but I don't know how to balance it out again. Sure, Rhodes is a great friend, but I just don't know what to do about that messed up equilibrium."

"What about...what you said last week?"

Tony's face became taut.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, her voice wavering.

His nod was barely perceptible. "Without a doubt."

She pulled her hand away from his arm. "Then why are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

Tony was shocked. "How could you have possibly been serious after I said that?" he asked incredulously, looking into her eyes for the first time in five days. They flamed with anger.

"I thought you knew me better than that," she answered, shaking her head wildly. "I have been called many things, Mr. Stark. Comical is not one of them." A tear escaped onto her cheek. "When I found you on the floor, I felt the exact same way I did when Rhodes told me of your kidnapping. I thought, 'oh God – I won't know what to do without him. He's all I have; the only person I've ever really loved. God, don't let him leave me again.' It was like my heart had turned to ice. I knew I couldn't let you go without telling you the _truth_." She wiped the tear and its company away, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to gain control over her wracking emotions. "You can't say something like that and expect me to disregard it. You're all I have," she reminded him. "I didn't say it to get you to shut up," she whispered. She didn't say that she'd loved him since she can remember.

Before Tony met Pepper he hadn't believed in love at first sight. But he was young and stupid, and not to mention the relationship he craved with Pepper was completely unprofessional. Not one kiss between them and he loved her out of his mind. All this time coming up with words to say and now he was speechless.

She held his gaze for a moment longer and swirled around, stalking back towards her office.


	2. Typical Superhero

**Repercussions of the Truth by AndromedaMarine**

_Typical Superhero_

Tony Stark was left on the stairs. His mouth was hanging open, having been stunned by his assistant's sharp but revealing words. He considered following her but predicted it would end explosively if he did so. He couldn't remember a time he _didn't_ love her – but to hear the words coming from Pepper opened his eyes. He grudgingly returned to the workshop, had Jarvis put on some music, and sat to revise the suit.

The music cut into his weakened mind and spoke to him. Tony found his concentration slipping away from the flight stabilizer to Pepper's words, wondering how typical superheroes dealt with rough relationships. That is, if there was such a thing _as _a _typical_ superhero. It would be a few months until he received that call from General Ross, but that particular problem was _slightly_ beyond typical. His argument with Pepper Potts hadn't been much of an argument other than a misunderstanding or simple frustration. He _had_ been an idiot after (and during) that conference – seriously, what superhero _reveals_ who they are to the world?

Maybe Pepper Potts was right. Maybe he really was all she had. Now completely distracted from the flight stabilizer Tony groaned, and got to his feet. He turned the music off and allowed the silence to fill his ears, mind and heart, for the first time in seven years actually listening to his soul. _I'm in love with Pepper,_ his mind yelled at him. The full shock of the statement coursed through his veins, and suddenly Anthony Edward Stark felt like the superhero the media made him out to be.

So much for typical.

In regard to how he responded to Pepper's words, Tony Stark was simply a typical guy – relatively insensitive and completely oblivious to the needs of a woman (which surprised him, considering how many he'd actually been with). That thought alone urged him towards the elevator.

Jarvis's voice knocked him back into reality. "Mr. Stark, Miss Potts has asked me to inform you that she is feeling under the weather, and that she will be here at seven-thirty sharp tomorrow morning. I believe she also left you a note on the kitchen island."

Tony frowned. "Thank you, Jarvis." He hit the call button and let his thoughts control him as he made his way to the kitchen. The first thing he saw was Pepper's day planner (which was odd considering she never went anywhere without it). It was open to twelve weeks previous, with the words "Two months since Tony's capture. File VP8TSA." Next to the planner was an envelope addressed to T. Stark. He ripped it open after studying Pepper's elegant script which made his name look like royalty.

It looked like a diary entry. It was labeled "VP8TSA."

_It has been two months – eight weeks – sixty days – one thousand, four hundred and forty hours – since Tony's capture. I still can't accept that the military wants to give up. I won't believe that he's gone, not after everyone telling me to keep my hope strong. Tony has to come back – the day will come when my tears are dry and his scent leaves the sheets. I can't forget him – the only one who ever made my heart beat faster just by looking at me._

_I spent the night in Tony's room again. It helps me feel as if he's right beside me... Whoever said, "You don't miss anything 'till it's gone" was beyond right. I miss him like I'd miss my hand. I miss him so much it hurts. Wearing his clothes around the mansion makes me feel like I always have a part of him close to my heart. _

_I don't know how I made it this long without giving up hope, but that doesn't change the fact that I can't stop crying at night. I keep expecting to wake up from this dream and be proven wrong – that Tony's not in Afghanistan; he's really downstairs working on his cars and other trinkets. I wish that were true – _oh, _how I wish he was back, just so I can throw my arms around him and know that he's not as dead as the military thinks. To know he's real._

_How long can this go on? How many sleepless nights must I endure with nothing to think about except him? He's more than just my boss. He's my friend and confidant. I'd do anything to see his smile, hear his voice, feel his touch – anything to prove that he's not just a memory – that he's real and alive, aching to be home._

_I've realized how much I love Tony Stark._

With tears in his eyes Tony glanced at the clock. Twenty two hours before Pepper would arrive again. He read and re-read the entry, each time bringing the truth closer to home. Pepper had loved him since before she admitted it – long before. He couldn't believe how idiotic – how stupid – how _insensitive_ he had been. Tony felt like smacking himself repeatedly.

He wanted to go to her but knew better; he would keep the paper close to his heart and soul as he continued to make revisions to the suit. He worked through lunch without eating – his mind was focused on the metal before him. Jarvis refrained from breaking Tony's reverie and the billionaire only felt the pangs of hunger when the helmet had been perfected. Tony took the paper with him as he ascended the steps into the empty mansion. He read the letter again, for the hundredth time.

"Jarvis," he said, his first words in hours. "When did Miss Potts write this?" He tugged the lid off the soup can and dumped the processed contents into the pot.

"Twelve weeks ago, Mr. Stark."

"What time of day?" he clarified.

Jarvis checked the records. "It was at three twenty three in the morning, Mr. Stark."

Tony felt like hitting something, but knew it would accomplish little if anything at all. "Thank you, Jarvis." He stirred the soup and his gaze disappeared into the steam rising from the pot. _Explosions whose remnants were dust clouds, heavy dust clouds that were thicker than this steam or Hawaii fog; gunfire was the bursting swells rising in the heated pot; but the tug at his heart was thousands of miles away._ He wasn't used to the solitude Pepper had left for him. _I need to fix this,_ he thought. Typicality or not Pepper didn't deserve how he acted; she deserved much better than that – she deserved a person who loved her.


	3. Fallen

**Repercussions of the Truth by AndromedaMarine**

_Fallen_

Night clouded the massive windows of Stark Mansion, reminding Tony there were still many hours to pass before his assistant returned. Jarvis had remained silent whilst Tony ate and retreated to the workshop, throwing himself back into the suit. It was near midnight when Tony lumbered up to his bedroom. He read the letter again, saddened at how much pain she had gone through while he was gone. He imagined Pepper curled up on his bed, sobbing into a pillow, clinging to the only thing that resembled him.

Exhausted from his work and little food Tony collapsed onto the mattress and almost immediately fell into oblivion. He would see Pepper in the morning and talk to her then – anything to work out what rough patch they were in.

Tony ordered Jarvis to wake him at six thirty – an hour before Pepper was to arrive. Despite the fact that it was usually Pepper who dragged him out of bed around nine Tony took a shower and dressed in record time.

The billionaire sat at the kitchen island with a book, the letter and the planner, a cup of coffee steaming in front of him, and an empty plate that had previously supported his breakfast shoved away. He made it through half a cup of coffee and a few pages before he heard the tell-tale click of Pepper's heels against the mansion's floor. His heart sped up, anxious to see her flaming red hair and slender body. She walked straight past the kitchen without a glance, expecting Tony to be still snuggled in the folds of the quilt. Tony let her pass, his eyes on the back of her figure as she made a beeline for the bedroom.

"Ton...Tony?" she called, hurrying down the stairs into the workshop. She was in a panic, never before encountering a situation such as this. "Tony!" He could hear her in the workshop. "Jarvis, where the hell is Tony?"

"Miss Potts, Mr. Stark is in the kitchen."

Tony heard her curse. Her heels tapped at an amazing speed up the stairs and he could tell she was hastily composing herself as she strode into view. "Anthony Stark, what the hell were you thinking, scaring me like that?" She saw the envelope and planner resting by his elbow, and he lost the place in his book as he absently closed it to meet Pepper's gaze with his. "Tony?" Her voice had gotten quiet.

"Yes, Pepper?" His eyes were full of sadness and he spoke quietly.

"Did...did you have a good night?" She sat opposite him and folded her hands, her eyes glancing from him to the letter.

Tony's gaze dropped to the cup of coffee. "Same as usual. Pepper, I...why didn't you just tell me straight out? If there was anything I needed to hear after I got back it was that. I'm sorry – I'm sorry I didn't believe you... Why resort to this? I would have listened."

Pepper rubbed her temples, her eyes closed with frustration. "No, Tony, you wouldn't have listened. The Anthony Stark I know is flamboyant, insensitive, uncaring – a goddamn _superhero_, the _play_boy incapable of human contact – how _ironic_, Tony, ending up the complete opposite of who you _really_ are. I never walk in at seven thirty to find Tony Stark sitting at the kitchen table content with a cup of coffee in place of a fashion model." By now she was on her feet, pacing in front of the island. "Tell me, Tony, did _you mean_ it? I _need_ to know the _absolute_ truth. I'm sick of dancing around your attitude like a goddamn _assistant_ should! You proved to me that I wasn't crazy. You came back from the freaking _dead_, Tony! Don't you _dare_ tell me what _I_ have to resort to so I can get through to you."

Tony didn't move or flinch. It had been a long time since Pepper had a good rant at her boss; she deserved one once in a while considering who she worked for.

"For God's sake _say_ something, Tony," she insisted, her eyes welling with tears.

He pulled the paper out of the envelope and cleared his throat. "'I'd do anything to see his smile, hear his voice, feel his touch – anything to prove that he's not just a memory – that he's real and alive, aching to be home. I've realized how much I love Tony Stark.'" He stood and slowly walked around the island, stopping a few feet from Pepper, who stood with her arms crossed. "Why didn't you tell me in the limo?"

"Because of your _insensitivity_ after getting off that plane. I couldn't, not then – it wasn't the right time and if I had, you would have brushed it off as a result of your coming back. Everyone but Rhodes told me that it was hopeless, and I couldn't stand to forget you – the house as your only legacy besides the company, and everyone to remember you as the merchant of death and not the caring man you try to be. I didn't want you to stay a memory. I had to prove to myself that there was more, and to do that I had to admit to myself that I – that I love you." Her voice dropped to a whisper and the tears escaped onto her flushed cheeks. "You may have needed to hear it, but you didn't show me you did. Communication, Tony. That's what friends are for."

"The nightmares wouldn't have come if you did," he mused, more of a muttering than an actual statement.

She fell into one of the chairs, a small sob hiccupping from her throat. "You suffered becau...because of me?"

Tony blinked, realizing how she'd perceived his words. "Oh, God, Pepper, God no! I'm not accusing you of _anything_!" He placed his hands on her shoulders hesitantly, gauging her reaction. She remained limp. "It was speculation, Pepper. A situation like mine is bound to draw nightmares whether I have you by my side or not. I think falling off my perch opened my eyes to what I've been missing – a real relationship with real love and not the imitation. I would've dug myself deeper into that hole if you hadn't pulled me back yesterday. You tossed me the ladder to get out."

Pepper gave a small laugh. "I never would've imagined Tony Stark metaphorical," she coughed. "But that doesn't change anything..." She shifted, and Tony's hands fell to his sides. "I would have helped you if I told you the truth – maybe the nightmares wouldn't have come and..."

"And what, Pepper?"

"And none of this would've happened," she whispered. She stood and was immediately engulfed in Tony's arms, her head buried in his neck. He rested his cheek on her hair, arms wrapped tightly around her. "None of this would've happened..."

For the first time in seven years Tony held the woman he loved without worrying about the consequences. But even though he'd fallen off his perch, he still had to climb back up with Pepper by his side. They held each other for several minutes, only concerned with what had brought them together.

The day called to them.


	4. Stay

**Repercussions of the Truth by AndromedaMarine**

**Author's Note: Song lyrics at the end belong to BarlowGirl.**

_Stay_

For the next few days neither Tony nor Pepper mentioned their embrace. Tension had noticeably eased since the encounter, and Tony found his mind wandering back to her at every possible opportunity. The night before he'd had horrible nightmares, worse than usual, and he woke in a cold sweat six times.

Every morning following the embrace Tony sat at the kitchen island with his coffee and book, waiting for Pepper to arrive at seven thirty. He forced himself to fall asleep early, knowing that the longer he was awake in the workshop the more he'd think about her and lose time on the suit. He'd smile and give her that reassuring gaze that reminded her of the hug; yet no words were said about it.

"Tony," Pepper said, walking in on time. "Rhodey wants to know if you've available for a special press conference this afternoon." She sat across from him, her pen poised over the planner.

He coughed. "Depends on the subject."

Pepper bit her lip. "Elaboration on Ironman," she almost squeaked. "I swear he pulled it together right as I pulled up this morning – it was out of the blue and won't go on unless you agree."

The billionaire was silent for a second. "What do you think? And I don't mean the last press disaster – do you think I should do it? I value your opinion, you know." He grinned.

Pepper crossed her legs, and set the pen down. "I think you've painted a big enough target on your head with the last one. Anything else and I'll probably have to write a moving eulogy." She stood and poured herself a cup of coffee. "I think that if you agree to appear before the media and, consequently, the world, you'd need to be wearing your suit to avoid any life-threatening situations. But that's just my opinion." She sat again, and sipped the steaming caffeinated liquid gently.

"Then it's settled."

"It is?"

Tony leapt to his feet. "Yep, it is." He seized her hand and pulled her away from the island, leaving the coffee alone.

"Please clarify," she requested, following Tony down into the workshop. "How is it settled? You didn't even give me an answer."

Tony rushed to his computer and began typing furiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Locking the Ironman suit file. I won't be able to access it until next week." He hit enter and the computer powered down. Turning to her, his smile brighter than the sun, Tony gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, looking completely horrified after he realized what he'd done.

Pepper's face was a bright pink, her mouth slightly opened in an "oh" of surprise. "Well...I still don't understand how the conference issue has been settled," she said in a hurry. She smoothed her dress suit and looked anywhere but her boss.

"If I need to wear the suit to be safe and I can't access the files to create a new one until next week we can't go to the press conference and issue settled how about that?" he said in one breath.

Pepper almost laughed at how cute his expression was. "What are you going to do if you can't work on the suit or go out in public?"

He grinned again. "I don't know...I'll think of something." He started up the stairs again, leaving Pepper behind.

"You always do," she whispered, reminding herself of his ingenuity. She felt slightly sad, because if he hadn't been a genius he might not have gotten out of the cave in Afghanistan. Pepper slowly walked up the stairs, returned to the kitchen and downed the coffee without seeing Tony on her way. She wondered where he was, and got her answer when Jarvis spoke.

"Mr. Stark requests you to join him on the terrace," he announced, the British voice making the assistant leap about a foot. She was grateful she'd drained the coffee a moment earlier.

"Thank you, Jarvis," she responded automatically, and made her way to the large terrace. "Tony?" she asked, stepping out into the Malibu sun. The temperature had already risen to a balmy eighty four, and Pepper could feel that it was content to rise a few more. "What's going on?"

"I'm thinking of something to do," he replied from her left, and she saw him sitting on the balcony wall. In a purely Stark moment he was trying to imitate Auguste Rodin's "The Thinker" pose, and was failing miserably. "Seriously," he insisted.

"I find it hard to take you seriously, Mr. Stark, or do you have to be constantly reminded of that little fact?" Pepper crossed her arms and attempted to hide a grin. "_Seriously_, what are you up to? Knowing you – and oh, how I do – you've got something big planned."

Tony shook his head vigorously like a child whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar and was denying his guilt. "Honestly, I don't have anything planned. Well," he corrected himself, "that is, since you had me decide about this press conference. Before that little tidbit of information I was planning on wasting another perfectly good day in the workshop on the Hot Rod."

"Or the suit?" Pepper continued. "I don't believe you."

Tony put on his best sad puppy face and waited for Pepper to give in.

She turned to walk back into the house, leaving him on the terrace. She reached the door when Tony called out.

"Please," he said, "stay with me." Pepper faltered, looking over her shoulder at the billionaire. His visage had gone from playful Stark to vulnerable Tony. His mask had disappeared somewhere in between the puppy face and her walking away. "You know better than anyone how much I have to pretend." She remained silent, just looking at him. "I can't do it alone," he continued, moving over to her. "I can't do anything alone."

"I know, Tony. I know." She turned to completely face him, and then it was she who took him in her arms, attempting to soothe the still-broken man from nightmares and the reality of betrayal, terrorism, and mortality. "I'll stay."

"All night," he said, and it wasn't a question. She understood that he needed the proximity to be peaceful, and by Jarvis's records she knew that for the past few days he had more nightmares than usual. "Don't leave me."

_I cried out with no reply, and I can't feel you by my side, so I'll hold tight to what I know – you're here, and I'm never alone._


	5. Move On

**Repercussions of the Truth by AndromedaMarine**

_Move On_

_Rattle of gunfire... blinding flashes of light... screams of the dying soldiers... anything and everything to keep him insane, and as one would have guessed, the explosions crept under his iron suit into his soul, breaking him, mangling him, tearing him apart, indifferent to the pleas of his heart – his arc reactor, not caring that the person who really loved him was thousands of miles away, and he had more than enough incentive to get there... they'd lied to him, he was going to die there; it didn't matter what Yinsen did, he'd still die trying to make it home..._

Tony woke in a cold sweat, a shout of fear escaping his throat. Disoriented and shaking he scanned the room, trying to remember where he was. He saw a curled figure in the armchair near the door, and he knew at once it was Pepper, keeping her promise to stay with him all night. But the tremors wracked his body and he couldn't move; couldn't breathe – the reality of the dream had been piercing and almost as painful as the knife Obadiah had plunged into his back on that fateful evening. His eyes were wide with terror as if he was still staring at the Stark Industries weapon that had made the arc reactor necessary in the first place; he needed touch – human _contact_, and as Pepper had pointed out, the playboy seemed to have lost his flair for the bedroom, being plagued with the cold laughter of the past.

Pepper had heard him shout, but it was perhaps the fourth for that night and it wasn't even three in the morning. She hugged the blanket tighter around her but realized Tony was breathing heavily in the bed but feet away from her, and there was something wrong with the rhythm of his breaths that made her open her eyes. It took her a moment to adjust to the pitch black state of the room, but she saw Tony's outline hunched up in the bed; his shivering so pronounced it affected his form, and almost immediately Pepper wasn't content to leave her boss to the wolves of the unconscious world.

"Tony?" she whispered, and his figure flinched in the darkness, as if acknowledging his fate was looming somewhere in the black void. "Are you okay?" She still couldn't help but ask the question, even if it was obvious he wasn't all right. She let the blanket fall to the floor and slowly she stood, shaking off the effects of early morning. He needed her. "Talk to me, Tony," she pleaded, coming to the side of the bed and reaching out her hand to place it on his shoulder. He relaxed under her touch, but the tremors still flowed through him. The nightmares were getting worse, she was sure. He didn't answer her, so she crawled in front of him and, taking his head in her hands, gazed gently on him. "Tony."

His eyes flickered up to meet hers, and one clammy palm found her arm. "I can't seem to move on," he whispered roughly, images of the nightmare still vivid in his mind. "There's no way out – I'll live like this until I die." He closed his eyes and Pepper couldn't help but feel sorry for him; this wasn't the Tony she knew – the Tony she knew could plough through anything.

"No, Tony. The tunnel you're in has an end, and if you look hard enough I'm standing there to greet you. Don't give up, Tony." She shook him and he opened his eyes once more, to bore into her orbs like none other. "Trust me," she breathed, the sight of him making tears form in her eyes. "It was only a dream."

His eyes were unfocused and she realized he wasn't actually looking at her; he was seeing something entirely different, perhaps looking past her into the dream-world that called out to him – but her hands were still holding his face and she lightly slapped him. He didn't react.

"Trust me, Tony... It was only a dream."

He shook his head, slow and deliberate, and his hands found her wrists. Tightening his hold he wrenched her hands away from her face and she saw fire in his eyes, blurring his vision and reality – to him she was a terrorist in the dreams that still gripped his haunted mind. "I refuse," he said clearly, and suddenly Pepper knew he was in the dream because he cringed, reliving the torture of Afghanistan.

Doing the only thing she knew she could she twisted her arms so he released her wrists, stroked his matted hair back and pressed her lips to his cheek, hoping that he would recognize her touch.

He blinked twice. "Pepper?" he asked timidly. "What's going on?"

She expelled the breath she had been holding. "Trust me, Tony... It was only a dream..." Sleep weighed heavily upon him and he slumped back onto the pillows. She crawled next to him, taking him in her arms. "Only a dream." She fell asleep to his relaxed breaths.

Tony didn't wake until morning.


	6. Denial

**Repercussions of the Truth by AndromedaMarine**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait – I hit a bump in the plot-bunny road and had to do some other writing to work the kink out. Here's chapter six!**

_Denial_

When Tony woke, Jarvis announced it was ten in the morning and that Pepper was gone. He realized there was no indication that Pepper had been in the room at all: the blanket from the chair was gone, as was the book and glass of water. He definitely remembered his assistant holding him and her beside him as he fell into sleep. The billionaire dressed slowly, not talking to the British AI like he usually did.

When he reached the kitchen he saw a note on the island, informing Tony that Pepper had gone into the office and was working at the company for the day.

Tony didn't want to think of Pepper and how much she'd sacrificed for him. If he locked himself in the workshop he wouldn't be able to continue on the Ironman suit. His cars had all been repaired and Butterfingers wasn't capable of any higher intelligence. He hated cleaning. There was nothing to do. He hadn't expected Pepper to leave. But he couldn't deny that he wanted more from them – that there had to be more than just the words. Aside from what seemed to be the scariest day in his life, he couldn't say the meaningful words. He'd always believed that actions spoke louder than words, but he was beginning to wonder if words were the key to a life of happiness. Somewhere deep inside him, the words were crying to get out.

Pepper didn't want to admit to herself – or to Tony – that she was in love with her boss. It was unprofessional, not to mention inappropriate. How could she, especially with the timing... Tony Stark was alone. She didn't want to leave him that way, but it was unavoidable. Too many months of living a lie had almost convinced her that she'd created the feeling to shield herself, but she couldn't deny the subtle rise in her heart rate when he hugged her or the way the look in his eyes made her felt.

She sat at her desk, concentrating with all her might on the computer screen, but the vivid memory of the terrorist video displaying Tony wouldn't go away. This job was too much. Too much heartache; too many regrets. Too much death. Her mind would not leave Anthony Edward Stark. "God, what am I doing?" she sais aloud.

"Calculations and rather borin' reports," Megan replied from beside her. Pepper leapt about a foot. "But by the looks of things, that ain't all." Megan tipped her head forward to peer at Virginia Potts over her glasses. "Somethin' on your mind you'd like to tell me?"

Pepper shook her head. "Nope. Just a lot of stress."

Megan snorted. "I'll bet – what with Mr. I'm-willin'-to-lose-a-few-with-you Stark kickin' back around the mansion all day. Darlin', you got your work cut out for you."

Pepper's small smile faded into oblivion. "And why is that?"

"Hon, you're a woman strong enough to withstand the charms of three-times Sexiest Man Alive award winner Anthony Stark. I'm givin' you kudos just for takin' the job seven years ago." She turned back to her computer. "Anyway, just keep your chin up. I know you can get through anythin'."

Denial flew right out the window and plummeted fifty stories onto the concrete sidewalk below.

_You've got to be kidding me,_ Pepper thought to herself. _What am I doing here? Tony needs me – and I need him._ She stood and gathered her things. In response to Megan's unasked question, she said, "You're right. I think I just need the day off. Bye, Megan."

"Atta girl," Pepper heard Megan say. If only she knew.

Tony had finally resorted to taking out his self-hatred on the pool. He knew the water wouldn't care how much he chopped at it with the butterfly strokes. The water didn't care that he let out wild screams beneath the surface – screams that would've had the police knocking on his front gate. He cut the water like a knife, focused on the next second and that alone.

Pepper entered the house quietly. "Jarvis," she said softly, "where might Tony be?"

"Miss Potts, Mr. Stark is in the east pool. Shall I call him for you?"

"No, no," she immediately protested. "Thank you for your help, Jarvis."

"Yes, Miss Potts."

Pepper kicked off her heels and walked barefoot to the pool where, through the window, she saw her boss take a swan dive from the diving board. He still had bruises crossing his back from the battle with Obadiah, and Pepper was sure they would remain for a few more days. She studied his features as he came up for air, his wet hair flinging across his eyes, which were focused at the end of the pool lane. She hadn't seen him in the pool since before his capture; his return to the water was a big step in the right direction.

She opened the sliding door as quietly as she could as Tony reached the far end and stepped out into the sunlight, squinting as she was blinded. Tony completed another lane before he saw his assistant by the poolside without her heels. He climbed out and stood dripping in the sun. "Pepper," he said, his first words to her since she helped him fall asleep. "What are we doing?"

Tony's assistant put on her "I'm confused" expression.

"Why do we say we love each other and then don't act like we mean it? Why did you go into the office this morning?" He brushed a strand of hair from his eyes and rubbed his chin. "What are we denying?"

_That we love each other._ "I don't know. Maybe it's everything we've been saying."

"But...but I meant it."

"I did too." She looked away from Tony's body, somehow uncomfortable despite the many times she'd seen him in less than his swim trunks. "I agree: what are we doing – denying?" She crossed her arms. "I have questions."

Tony walked toward her, his features stoic.


	7. Open Door

**Repercussions of the Truth by AndromedaMarine**

_Open Door_

"_Is not a kiss the very autograph of love?" ~ Henry Finck_

He walked right past her as if she was invisible. "Shoot. I'll answer whatever question you can launch...just promise me no more twists in this crazy life." He grabbed a towel from the lounge chair. "Well?"

Pepper cleared her throat. "You're still haunted by Afghanistan, Tony. You forget I know everything about you. Why is this so hard to get out?" She pressed her palms against her temples. "How many times should I say that I love you?"

Tony's eyes were downcast. "Always one more time, Miss Potts." He gave her a half smile, drying his hair with the towel. "Always one more time."

Pepper squinted at him. She turned and walked back into the mansion, Tony's footsteps telling her he was following.

"Let me get dressed, Miss Potts. We have a lot to talk about."

"You've got that right," she muttered back at him.

Ten minutes later she was at the kitchen island and Tony was pouring a cup of coffee. "Well?" he asked. "Ask away."

Pepper didn't look at him. "What do you want?" she said. "Life is too short, Tony. You know I'm right."

"I want...I want to know I'm not alone in this world. I want to...hold you every night...but I'm so unsure of myself." His eyes clouded over. "I want a family, Pepper. I want to get out of this messy hole...I want _you._" He stirred the coffee absentmindedly.

Pepper wiped a tear from her cheek. "Oh, God, Tony..." She buried her face in her hands, not bothering to stop the tears anymore. She felt Tony wrap his arms around her and pull her back against his chest.

"Always one more time, Pepper," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I love you."

Pepper shuddered in his embrace. "I can't lose you, Tony. I love you too much," she breathed. "Why does life have to be so damn complicated?"

He chuckled softly. "I don't know, Pepper. I don't know." He pulled her up so she was standing and turned her to face him. Tony rubbed circles on her back and slowly she calmed down, sobbing into his shoulder.

The billionaire lost track of how long he stood there with her in his arms. He began to daydream, his eyes unfocused and his chin resting on the top of her head. "Tony," Pepper said quietly. "Tony, my legs are getting tired."

He snapped out of his reverie and guided her to the sofa with his hand at the small of her back. Her eyes were red from the tears and her hair had worked its way free of the ponytail. "Feel better?"

She sniffed, giving him a small smile. "Only with you," she said softly.

Sitting next to her, he began to think about their future. "Pepper," he said slowly, "I don't want to lose you either." He felt out of place saying it like that...but then again, saying he was in love with her was uncharted waters when it came to Tony Stark. "Honestly...you're all I have – and you've heard me say it before. It's just – it's just that now I really, really mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm touched, Tony," she replied sarcastically, wiping stray tears from her eyes.

His face fell minimally. "You don't believe me," he stated with hurt in his normally playful eyes. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?" he asked angrily.

Pepper lurched forward. _"Anyone?"_ She breathed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Tony Stark – of all the people I know, you're the first to jump to conclusions," she huffed, crossing her arms and angling her body away from him.

Tony's mouth opened and closed like the proverbial fish out of water. "What a dysfunctional relationship," he breathed to himself.

Pepper seemed to hear him. "We're only dysfunctional because we can't seem to agree on anything. Even love," she replied quietly, but sadly.

"Pepper, you've got to believe that the door to my heart is _finally_ open – not closed like it was before...before Afghanistan." Pepper could sense Tony wanted to shed tears. "There's nowhere I'd rather be right now than with you, and when I woke up this morning, it felt like half of me was missing – because you'd left without at trace. You are all I have," he repeated. He slammed his fist down on the coffee table, making his assistant leap. "Dammit, Pepper! Why...why can't you take me seriously?" He stood with his back to her.

"I want to, Tony, I really do," Pepper insisted. "But seven years of learning to not take you seriously has tainted how I look at your words." She stood and lightly rested her hand on his upper arm from behind. "Give me a minute to soak it in."

He turned, facing her, and her hand fell from his arm. "What about a lifetime?" he asked on the breath of a whisper – so quiet that Pepper wouldn't have caught it had she not been listening. She stood with an open mouth, practically gaping at him. He turned away and walked back into the kitchen without waiting for an answer he didn't expect to get. "The door's still open," he called back, referring to his heart.

Pepper felt nauseous. After thinking it over for a few minutes she stood, determined, set her face, and strode in her bare feet to the kitchen, where Tony was standing at the counter. "I've made up my mind," she said nervously.

Standing in front of him, she rose on her tiptoes and hovered in front of his features, eyes focused on his. She felt his hands on her waist and she closed her eyes as she gently pressed her lips against his in their first kiss.

"_Her lips on his could tell him better than all her stumbling words." ~Margaret Mitchell_


	8. Invitation

**Repercussions of the Truth by AndromedaMarine**

_Invitation_

Tony pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her fragile body as he deepened the kiss, his mind overwhelmed by the taste of Pepper. He couldn't seem to get _enough_ of her; soon he felt the skin of her stomach beneath his fingertips and the distinct hitch in her breath as he had to get more of the intoxication... The feeling ended abruptly and left his head pounding when Pepper pulled back, breathing heavily and erratically. He leaned back in to capture her lips a second time, but his eyes flickered open when he felt Pepper's small hand pressing against his arc reactor, keeping him from claiming her again. He couldn't read her eyes.

"What?" he asked, surprised. "Pepper..."

She shook her head. "We can't go there," she insisted, pressing her forehead against Tony's chest. "I can't go there – not now." Unwillingly she pulled herself away from his warmth, stumbling to a kitchen stool. "Not now..."

Tony rubbed his chin roughly, his heart pounding madly against his ribcage. "Then we won't go that far," he whispered, moving towards her. Without waiting for her to answer he grasped the back of her neck and kissed her again, gently. When she didn't resist he pulled her flush against him, weaving his hands into her hair.

Pepper lost herself to her practically imploding mind; wondering why she hadn't kissed him _ages_ ago...

She would have appreciated a discreet interruption, because the actual one was embarrassing. "Ahem," Rhodes coughed, his arms crossed. "You do realize I've been hammering on the front door for the better part of fifteen minutes, right?" He chuckled when Tony and Pepper broke apart, both red in the face. "Funny I had to call Jarvis ten times before he let me in..."

Pepper, who had never stammered in her life, stammered. "I – I'll j-just...j-j-just...g-go..." She straightened her blouse and brushed past Rhodes and walked to the balcony for fresh air, her face flaming.

"Honestly, Tony..." Rhodes began, the smile tugging at his lips. "It took you _how_ many years?"

Tony choked at the colonel's words. "Ex_cuse_ me?" He was still pink in the cheeks.

Rhodes burst into a fit of true laughter. "Please, Tony – you have been _dancing_ around the fact that you love her for _years_... Don't tell me it's taken eight just to _kiss_ her!" Tony's failure to answer was answer enough. Rhodes continued to laugh. "When Pepper rescued you from Stane and you told her how you _really_ felt all I wanted to do was shout to the sky that you finally – _finally_ – accepted what you'd denied for so damn long." He uncrossed his arms and trailed his fingers along the island countertop. He grinned. "And I'd almost forgotten why I was here..."

Tony ran a hand through his disheveled hair. His face wasn't remotely amused. He wanted to wipe the grin right off Rhodes' face. "Why are you here, Rhodes?"

"Wait – let me have another laugh." He chuckled lightly. "I'm kidding. I'll have plenty of time to laugh at you later. I want to know if you're willing to do another press conference. Someone told Jarvis to not answer the phones..." He trailed off with one corner of his mouth lifted up. He couldn't get over walking in on his two best friends making out. "Not like the last one I asked for – I'm not going to have you elaborate on Ironman. It's just that you've not been in public since you told the whole world – and I'm reminding you that wasn't a spectacular idea – that you're a superhero... Honestly... who does that? You don't see Clark Kent walking around saying 'Hey, look at me, I'm Superman.'" He crossed his arms again, and leaned against the counter. "So, what do you say?"

"You're inviting me to do a press conference? On what exactly?" Tony was glad to have a distraction from the embarrassment.

"The future of Stark Industries."

He nodded vaguely. "Well, as always I'll need my assistant's opinion. I'll call you in the morning?"

Rhodes gave an amused nod. He turned back just before he exited the kitchen. "Go get her, tiger." He winked and left, yelling back, "And somebody turn Jarvis back on!"

Tony let out the breath he'd been holding. He waited for the distant front door to slam and then made his way onto the balcony as fast as he could. Pepper was as far from the door as she could get, her shoulders shaking and a hand covering her mouth. Tony could tell her eyes were red. He stopped a few feet away from her, not sure of what to do next.

"I still can't go there..." she whispered.

"You're not...are you crying because of Rhodes?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. "He wants me to do another press conference." He felt her freeze. "Rhodey promised it's only about the future of Stark Industries – I'd never tell them more about Ironman anyway," he added quickly. "Pepper, what's wrong?"

She gave a watery laugh. "Nothing's wrong, Tony – absolutely nothing! And I can't believe that I let a silly thing – like Rhodes interrupting us – get to me." She struggled out of his hold and turned to face him, leaning against the railing. "If you want to do the conference, then go ahead. I certainly think it's time for you to get back in public." She wiped her eyes hurriedly and glanced back up at him. "Well?"

Tony scratched his head. "I'm still wondering why you were crying," he said with honesty.

Pepper stared at him. "Because I can finally hold you without beating myself up."

Tony drew her into his arms and held her close. "Now _that_ I can understand."


	9. Dancing

**Repercussions of the Truth by AndromedaMarine**

_Dancing_

Tony couldn't believe how well the press conference had gone. With Obadiah finally out of the way of what he wanted to do with the company, Tony was able to make the change he'd announced months ago. There were angry reporters, yes, who couldn't figure out why he wasn't talking about his shiny alter-ego, but frankly Tony didn't care. All he cared about was the woman standing by the side-door silently cheering him on. All he cared about was the fact that he wasn't alone any longer – he finally had someone to share life with. He knew that Rhodes wouldn't let him live it down for a while, and suddenly Tony realized he didn't care about that either. He thought back to the Fireman's Charity Ball, wondering why in the world he hadn't kissed her then and how could he have been so insensitive by leaving her up on the balcony. They'd danced before but it was somewhat forced because Pepper hadn't wanted to.

He decided to show Pepper they could dance without feeling like the center of attention. They didn't need to be in public to dance, Tony realized. Jarvis was an orchestra waiting for the conductor's cue to begin the music.

Tony hadn't kissed his assistant since the day Rhodes interrupted, but she continued to sleep in the guest bedroom at Tony's request. He still had the frequent nightmares and every time Jarvis would wake her so she knew. She would hurry to his room to see him thrashing on the bed, the invisible terrorists torturing his mind. And she'd hold his head in her hands until he relaxed in his slumber.

It was two in the morning when Jarvis woke Pepper once again. "Miss Potts, Mr. Stark is having another nightmare. I believe you should go to him at once." Pepper rubbed the sleep out of her eyes yet again and walked to Tony's room as fast as her fatigued body would allow. She opened the door and padded inside, knelt on the bed and pushed the sweat-matted hair from his forehead. She'd learned after many nights of this that she needn't wake him – all he required was a familiar touch. So she slid beneath the covers and took him in her arms, warding off the demons of the night.

Morning came in a hurry.

Sunlight streamed through the wide windows, and Jarvis recited the weather and surf conditions. Pepper's eyes snapped open and found herself opposite of how she'd arrived. She was now encased in Tony's still-sleeping embrace. She could tell he hadn't yet arrived in the land of the living because his breaths were quite even and his body relaxed. Pepper knew that if she moved (and she didn't want to – she was very comfortable) Tony would wake.

Pepper sighed, letting her mind wander as her employer slept. She let her eyes close after she studied his features for several minutes, memorizing every line on his now worry-free face. She became aware of every little movement; Tony stirred and Pepper froze. Opening her eyes she found herself staring into the gorgeous eyes of Anthony E. Stark. "Good morning," he mumbled, his eyes never wavering from her. "Thanks."

Pepper's brow furrowed. "For what, exactly, Mr. Stark?"

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't have another nightmare, Miss Potts," he told her without the slightest trace of humor in his voice or expression. "Thanks for scaring away my demons."

Pepper could feel a blush arise; it was the first time he'd thanked her like that, and the first time she'd woken to find herself in his strong arms. "Anything to keep you alive, Tony," she said smartly and sighed again. "If you don't mind I'd like to get up. Breakfast won't make itself."

Tony retracted his arms but let his hand linger on her waist. "Really, Pepper. I wouldn't b e alive if not for you." Despite the fact that sentimental wasn't his forte the billionaire leaned in and kissed her cheek. He gave her an uncharacteristically shy smile and let his head fall back onto the pillows.

Pepper left Tony's room, her mind racing a mile a minute. There were many things about Tony – her boss – that she didn't understand. She showered and dressed in a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt, knowing that Tony's schedule was completely free. Pepper found Tony standing at the bay window with his arms crossed over a wife-beater.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, coming beside him, their arms touching.

Tony's eyes didn't leave the glowing expanse of the Pacific. "There's too much on my mind to be specific, Pepper." He sighed deeply, resting his head on his palm, turning his back on the gorgeous view. "Just too much up here." He tapped his temple and looked around at his assistant.

"I'll make breakfast, then. You seem to need some time alone." Pepper started towards the kitchen, but Tony grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face him.

His eyes were dark – the demons had never left. "Pepper, if I needed to be alone the nightmares wouldn't come. If you didn't stay here at night I'd go crazy – waking up in the middle of the night with no one there is more frightening than anything, Pepper! Don't you see that your being here is helping me heal? I've never needed company more. And I'm always reminded that no one but you really understands what it's like to feel..." he trailed off.

"Lost," Pepper finished quietly for him.

Tony nodded. "Exactly. Lost. You're the only one who sees it from my perspective." He remembered that he wanted to dance with Pepper, but a loud rumble from his stomach interrupted his thoughts.

Pepper grinned. "Breakfast." Ten minutes later they both sat at the island with coffee and a plate of food. "Are you feeling better?"

Tony nodded, taking a sip of the black coffee. "I can only get better, Pepper, as long as I have you." He smiled.

"You already know I have no intention of quitting my job, Tony. I love it – and you – too much."

Tony's heart gave a little jump, and he paused, formulating his next sentence. "I've been thinking," he began, gauging Pepper's reactions, "and I keep coming back to the Fireman's Charity Ball."

The fork halfway to her mouth froze instantly.

"We never finished our dance, Pepper," he finished quietly, his eyes trained on her as he examined and studied her.

She cleared her throat. "Your point being...?" She didn't look up from her plate, afraid of what his eyes might be saying.

"That I want to dance with you." He looked at her pointedly, but she didn't raise her gaze.

"Ah," was all she said.

Tony's face flickered with hurt – disappointment. "I thought we were past the awkwardness of that moment, Pepper," he said, still looking at her intently. "I thought that after – after what happened there wouldn't be any hesitation." He was referring to their kiss. "Is dancing really that intimidating?"

Pepper gave a short laugh. "No, Tony, not really. It's not the dancing that's intimidating."

"I can't be that intimidating, can I?" Tony asked quietly, his forehead scrunched up in worry. "Do you need a reminder?"

"A reminder of what?" Pepper asked with a little surprise, finally lifting her head to look at her boss. "How dancing with you put me in the spotlight?"

Tony smiled slightly, getting to his feet and sliding around the edge of the island towards her. "Who said we needed to go out in public to dance?" He extended his hand as an invitation, and Pepper eyed it cautiously. "Please?" Eliciting a sight of defeat she took his hand and was swept up to meet him. "Jarvis." The same music that had been playing at the Charity Ball poured from the speakers scattered throughout the house, and the two began to dance with an ease long forgotten.

"About that reminder," he said, grinning, and leaned down to kiss her again.


	10. Don't Look Away

**Repercussions of the Truth by AndromedaMarine**

**Author's Note: Due to midnight inspiration, I've decided to put this chapter into Pepper's present point of view. Enjoy the change in perspective! Reviews will tell me if the next chapter, already named "Transformation," should be written from Tony's POV. Tell me what you think!**

_Don't Look Away_

I don't look away from him. He's always somewhere in my peripheral (or at least a reminder if he's on a mission) and it always makes me smile. I can't keep the grin off my face when he catches me looking his way, and when our eyes meet I _can't_ look away. His kisses are like fire that re-ignites when I see him.

He stood, leaning against the frame of the kitchen doorway with his eyes burning fiery holes in my back. I knew (and still do) exactly where he is...able to sense his position like people who're really meant to be together. Sure, I still have a twisting feeling in my gut at times when I wonder, _what the hell am I doing? My boss? My friend? My _lover_? Since when have I thought of Mr. Stark exclusively as Tony?_ But every feeling of uncertainty disappears when he took my shoulders and pulls me into the warmest, most comforting hug in the world. And everything goes into it. I can _feel_ that he isn't doing this as a ruse. He seriously, honest-to-God, loves...me. I still find that hard to accept (Eight years of showing the door to a blend of models tainted everything), but I know I must. I have to.

My face still burns red when I remember Rhodey interrupting our heavenly first kiss, but when Tony pulled me into his warm arms afterwards I realized that I didn't _have_ to look away. He _is_ my life now (that is, if the last eight years haven't counted to anything) and I wonder if we'll have what his parents had – true love. What has it been? Three or three and a half months since Obadiah's death? Three and a half months since he's known the truth: _I love him._

Walking into the job eight years ago, with nothing but my rock-hard courage and the list of already-failed assistants for legendary Anthony Edward Stark, I asked myself: _can I do this?_ I resisted (and triumphed) against all his initial attempts to "get into my skirt," and became the only person he's trusted more than his father. I can be Virginia Potts in his arms. I don't have to be Miss Potts all the time – I've seen the _real_ him and he's seen the _real_ me.

Tony withdrew from the embrace but stayed barely inches away – I could still feel the warmth of his body, but it's nothing compared to the inferno his looking at me creates. I decided a while ago that the one physical thing about Tony I couldn't live without is his eyes. All I want to do is fall back into his body without another care in the world (but he does have a crazy schedule to juggle) so it was my turn to reach up, kiss his cheek, and retreat to the computer.

"Pepper," he whined, "there's a reason I'm always holding you." His hands found my shoulders and began to work the knots that have been building up for a week.

"And you, Tony Stark, have a very busy day ahead of you."

"Can't you just erase it like last week?" He paused, and then added, "Or I could just have Jarvis lock you out of the server." I sensed an evil grin expanding across his gorgeous face.

I twisted to look up at him, and he unleashed his puppy-dog expression down on me. I wish I could resist his charms, but who am I kidding? I love the man. "Tony, it's the middle of May. Do I have to remind you what next month is?"

He ticked off his fingers: "January, February, March, April, May, June – " He froze, his mouth halfway open as the realization dawned on him. June.

"I take it I _don't_ have to remind you what takes place _in_ June," I began, studying his reaction. "I haven't harangued you for a while, Tony," I finished quietly, remembering the moments before he left for Afghanistan.

"MIT commencement," he stated blandly, removing his hands from my shoulders to wring them together, "is in June."

I stood up, reaching out to rest a hand on his wrist. I didn't know what to say to him – I'd brought up these memories.

He pushed a hand through his hair. "I should get to writing that, then, eh?"

I screwed my face up in confusion. "Tony," I lectured, "since when have you actually written any of your speeches? Or even stuck to the words on the cards?"

Tony grimaced.

"Exactly. I'm sure Jarvis can come up with a splendid speech to give to the young Stark-wannabes floating around the MIT campus." I grinned, catching his eyes again. There it is again: he's become my anchor for another day. I can't look away. So I don't.

He seemed equally mesmerized. "Pepper..." He trailed off. I could tell my boss didn't want to break the connection. It seemed to pain him when he turned away from me.

A split second forced my left brain to make a decision. Before I knew what I was doing I was blocking his way to the kitchen, my hands gripping his wrists almost threateningly. "Tony Stark," I began, and then the words formed themselves. "I understand that you still find it hard to accept everything that happened when words trigger the memories and that feeling of fear inside you. I know you want to tell someone everything, but you just don't know if you can! I have never looked away from you. While you were gone everything was a reminder: the razor by your sink, the house itself – and you already know I always knew you'd return. And to get out of there you had hope. Hope to see Rhodey and me again – even Happy! You didn't look away from that, so don't look away from me now. Let me be the light at the end of your tunnel, because you're not out of the dark yet. There will come a time – yes, there will, don't argue with me – a time when words won't make you think of Afghanistan...or even the moments before your life changed forever." I took a few deep breaths, intently staring at the glow of his arc reactor. "Bringing up the commencement shouldn't've shut you down like this. You're stronger than that, Tony. I know you are."

He sighed, weary. "We've been over this, Pepper. I know."

I punched his shoulder as hard as I could, driving everything into it. "No, we haven't, and no, you don't. Don't argue with me, Tony. There's a reason I never quit this job."

"Oh? You've mentioned you hate job-hunting." As much as he tried to seem slightly peeved, his eyes stayed the same: loving. His face softened.

"It's the same reason you don't have nightmares when I'm beside you," I said, now fiddling with the material of his t-shirt.

Tony pulled me into a warm hug again, stroking my hair and breathing deeply. "I love you too, Miss Virginia Potts." Inside my mind I wondered if he'd be able to call me 'Miss Potts' for much longer. I grinned into his shoulder, letting my imagination take hold.

Two Starks would be better than one.


	11. Transformation

**Repercussions of the Truth by AndromedaMarine**

**Author's Note: Written in Tony's point of view.**

_Transformation_

Rhodes must've convinced Jarvis to let him inside the house, because when I came up from the gym he'd taken over my couch. "Rhodey," I said, "visitors ring the doorbell."

"I'm not a visitor, Tony," he retorted. "I'm family. Who kept your ass out of trouble all these years?"

"Pepper," I said absently, not even noticing when Rhodey's wide grin disappeared. When I glanced up again his arms were crossed and he'd gotten to his feet. I took a step back. "And you, of course."

"Tony, you haven't been seen in public since last month's press conference. Everyone is wondering when you're going to make another appearance." He glanced around. "There are rumours circulating that you've died."

I snorted. "I think you, Rhodey, will have to talk with Pepper if you want to schedule a press conference."

Rhodes circled the coffee table and stopped with his hands in his pockets, staring out the massive windows. "No...not a press conference. Just go into work, Tony. Go into the headquarters for a day – sit in your office, design weapons. Get a goddamn cup of coffee from the break room. Did you know I convinced the board members to give you another few weeks? Gave you a chance to lie low and keep a target off your back."

I felt myself deflate. "Jim, you know I'm not going to walk into Stark Industries headquarters, sit down, and design weapons for a day." I rubbed my chin, thinking of everything I've fought for. "Last month's appearance was to officiate everything I tried to say right after Afghanistan. _Obi_ pushed me off that podium, Jim, not you. And the Ironman file is staying on my private server. It's too dangerous to put as a company project."

"I'm not suggesting you transfer the file, Tony. I'm suggesting you get back to normal. Remember racing Happy to the airport? That's normal for you. This – staying in the house all day – it's not good. I don't care how big the mansion is. You need to get out more." He sat back down on the couch.

"Things...things have changed, Rhodey. Walking into the office now takes a different kind of courage than stepping into an iron suit to fly halfway across the world."

"You seemed to have that courage before Ironman even existed." The sereneness of his face bothered me.

I threw the towel hanging around my neck to the coffee table. "You try it, Jim. You try wearing an electromagnet hooked to a car battery. You try sitting in a deep, dark cave building a prototype iron suit. You try it. Go ahead – don't wait for me to take another shot at it. I had my go. And you know what? It changed me. It changed me for the better." I threw up my hands and started pacing. "I'm relieved I rode in the 'Funvee' without you – because if you'd gotten in, you'd be dead too." I took a few deep breaths. "It took Afghans to make me realize what I was missing here at home." My arms were crossed against my chest and Rhodes mirrored me. So much for intimidating a colonel.

"You still have no idea what everyone went through, do you, Tony?" The quiet of his voice scared me – the un-scare-able Tony Stark. "No idea that Pepper cried her eyes out for you."

"I knew. I knew because she told me."

"Everything? Of course it changed _you_, Tony, but can't you see it changed _her_ too? Hell – it changed _me_. You really haven't transformed _that_ much – you're still the self-centred head honcho of Stark Industries."

I wanted to say something, but I didn't know _what_. Rhodey made sense (in some strange, sad way), telling me that I'm not the only one taking good out of my imprisonment. I stared at the floor, shrinking onto the plush chair opposite the couch. I settled for apologizing. "I'm sorry if I really am self-centred, Jim." I felt the tension disappear almost instantly, and looked up to see Rhodes' shoulders sagging and his hand rubbing his neck.

"Maybe I haven't spent as much time with you as Pepper has..." he trailed off. "I don't understand how you can sit around this mansion all day instead of work."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I have Pepper to keep me sane."

Rhodes rubbed his chin. "Speaking of which – where is your ever-faithful assistant?"

"She told me she wanted to go into the office today."

It was Rhodey's turn to laugh. "So she has the guts to walk up to Stark Industries...and you don't? You're just too hard to understand..."

It took much pushing, shoving, and talking over Rhodes to get him out the front door and through the gate. "I'm telling Jarvis to keep you out – sweet-talking or no sweet-talking," I yelled after him, huffing as I returned to the mansion.

"Jarvis," I said when back inside.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"You are not to allow Colonel James Rhodes entrance again until my specific instructions, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. He shall not bother you unless you wish him to."

I heard a cup of coffee calling my name from the kitchen, but as I poured it into the mug I found I didn't want it anymore. I pushed it away, wondering what could possibly be wrong with me. "Jarvis," I said on a sudden inspiration, "you keep behavioral records, right?"

"I do, sir. Do you wish to review Miss Potts's or your own file?"

"Show mine on the wall for the past year followed by Pepper's – same length of time."

"Yes, sir."

The wall became illuminated with my records, and as I studied them I realized I'd been right all along. I had _changed_. Transformed for the better. "Show Pepper's." And so had she. "Thank you, Jarvis."

"Do you require anything else, sir?"

"No... Actually, page Pepper's Blackberry and have her return here within an hour..." I needed to talk with her about everything Rhodes had said. Everything now running through my head. "Tell her it's urgent."

"Yes, sir."

He said no more – silence pounded on my eardrums.

----

Keeping the house devoid of rock music failed to bother me – for the first time. It certainly helped when I heard the front door slam and the hurried click of Pepper's high heels against the floor. "In here!" I yelled from the room originally created to be an office.

"You'd better hope you're dying – " She appeared in the doorway, tufts of hair pulled free from her usually perfect ponytail. Pepper's hands went immediately to her hips. "He said it was an emergency." She sounded indignant.

"Pepper, you went through a transformation, right?"

She remained silent, but a flash of confusion and pain crossed her features. "It depends on the time to which you're referring, Tony."

"During and after Afghanistan," I said simply, watching her face closely. I was completely serious, forcing myself to keep my attention on Pepper, like she'd asked me.

"Yes..." she whispered, barely audible, probably now completely forgetting her initial statement telling me I'd better hope to be dying. "Yes," she repeated, wiping non-existent tears from her cheeks and eyes.

I stood and wasn't sure to hold her or wait for a more complete answer. I figured it out when she reached out for support, so instead of just lending an arm I pulled her into them. "How did you change, Pepper? I want to know."

She stared at me like lobsters were crawling out my nose. "Tony – we _both_ changed that first day you left for the desert! You with being kidnapped, and me, hearing from Rhodes you'd gone missing..." It took her strength to look away. "Grasping the fact that the only reason I've been here this long to keep your life in check is because we really care for each other. I'm not just your assistant, Tony. That's what came out during and after Afghanistan. Our feelings."

Listening to her, I didn't argue. She was absolutely right. The transformation had been a bumpy ride, but for her – it was totally worth it.


	12. Trust

**Repercussions of the Truth by AndromedaMarine**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update, but this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it!**

_Trust_

"Do you trust me?" Tony asked Pepper a few mornings later over coffee and bacon. He'd folded his hands, leaning forward over the island towards his assistant-girlfriend, gazing contentedly at her. The billionaire watched as she swallowed a mouthful of liquid caffeine and met his gaze.

"I beg your pardon?"

Tony shifted in his seat. "Do you trust me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" she countered, sipping from the mug of coffee.

He shrugged unconvincingly. "I wasn't suggesting there was a reason you shouldn't – I'm just asking if you do." He stretched in his seat, wincing as the skin over a recent bruise tightened. Pepper's eyes narrowed.

"What happened to you?" she demanded, rising to her heel-clad feet and clicking over to stand behind him. "How badly did that last mission go?" She referred to his latest fly-over Afghanistan. "They launched missiles at you, didn't they?"

"So what if they did? I'm still breathing." How typical of Tony Stark to defy death so boldly.

Pepper punched his shoulder blade. "Why do you put your life on the line and pretend you don't face the danger?' she asked quietly. "Of course I trust you, Tony Stark. If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be able to love you. And without that, you and your life would fall apart." She wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Tony reached up his hands to cover hers. "I'm glad you trust me, Pepper. I needed it." He kissed her hand, relaxing back into her embrace.

Pepper stiffened. "What are you talking about, Tony?"

He sighed. "Sometimes when I close my eyes I see...over there."

"Ten Rings?" She extracted herself and moved to face him. "Tony, I don't think you're crazy."

"I know, but Ironman is still a part of who I am – "

She cut him off. "Tony, you don't have to prove yourself to me. You did that a while ago." Pepper laid one palm flat over his arc reactor. "I trust you with my life – and beyond." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, trying to tell him she really meant it.

"What would I do without you?" he said with a small smile.

"Like I said. You and your life would fall apart at the seams."

Tony stood, engulfing his assistant in his arms. "I love you, Pepper Potts."

She smiled against his chest and the glowing arc reactor. "And I love you. No one can take that – or my trust in you – away. Do what you must to calm whatever's bothering your heart." She pressed her hand over his beating heart to enhance her point. "I love all of you – Ironman included."

Tony knew the time had come. Eight years of wanting to ask one question was at an end. He kissed the top of her head, and pulled back to look her in the eye. "It all comes down to this," he said, thinking back to the night he'd first realized he loved his assistant. The night Butterfingers had saved his life. The night that began the second set of ripples in the pool of his life. "Would you want to live here permanently?"

She stares up at him. That question had two meanings. One, an official live-in assistant. Two, get married. "What are the details?" she asked, letting a smile grip her lips.

He suspected she knew what he was asking. "Oh, you know. A little gold ring on your finger, having to put up with me kissing you at any random moment... Marry me?"

She reaches up on her toes to kiss him. "It's cliché, but I thought you'd never ask. Of course."

Tony pulls open a drawer at the island and snatches a little box from the contents. He snaps it open, and slides the engagement ring onto her finger.

----

He'd still have nightmares, but she would be there to hold him until he stopped. He'd still wake up in a cold sweat, but she would be there to lull him back to sleep. He'd still fly around the world in an iron suit, but she would be waiting for him, ready to hold his hand when he returned, and more than willing to love him as long as he didn't die on a mission.

He'd still be a Stark, but with that golden ring on her finger, so would she.


End file.
